Remind Me Songfic
by Literary Assassin
Summary: Tiny little Mirandy drabble based on song: Remind Me


**A/N: Songfic based on Brad Paisley's duet with Carrie Underwood: **_**Remind Me**_**. It just inspired me for a moment, so I had to write this. R&R pretty please. We can only improve if you let us know what you think! Bit drabble-y (is that even a word?)**

**Disclaimer: the usual, don't own anything.  
>Pairing: Mirandy<br>Rating: PG maybe M, but only for implied loveliness :D**

I sit looking at the picture of your face on Page Six and I can't help but wonder what on earth went wrong. I wish we'd have done this properly. I wish that we'd waited just a little longer, until Irv had gone and Stephen had gone for good, I wish it had just been us, and the girls of course, your beautiful girls. We'd spend the weekends together, and the nights together, just you and me, falling asleep in each other's arms.

_Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck_

_Remind me, remind me_

_So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough_

_Remind me, remind me_

We'd make love whenever we could, both of us on fire with the love I thought we felt for each other. Nigel knew and he loved us both enough to smile and let us be. He cautioned me to watch out for you in the beginning, but after I explained to him exactly how much I loved you he smiled and patted my arm and said, good for you. If it was only that simple. Now I have hurt you by getting caught with you. I was just so tired of being your dirty little secret. I wanted me to matter to you.

_Do you remember how it used to be_

_We'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep_

_Remind me Baby remind me_

_Oh so on fire so in love_

_That look in your eyes that I miss so much_

_Remind me, baby remind me_

There was nothing I loved more than waking up in your arms and watching you sleep until you felt my eyes on you. I'd run my hands through your snow white hair and smile when you opened those beautiful blue eyes. I'd whisper my love for you, even as I kissed my way down your body, loving you until you called my name to the night. I held you until you could talk again and we'd just smile at each other, both completely alone in our own world until your children woke up.

What the hell happened to us?

_I wanna feel that way_

_Yeah I wanna hold you close_

_Oh If you still love me_

_Don't just assume I know_

Your temper happened to us, your fame and your self-worth issues. People would laugh if they knew you were so unsure of yourself. But I would never laugh, because I was given the precious gift of being able to see you, all of you, both your ups and your downs and I am all the better for it. But now I find myself standing across the street from you as you walk to your car and I catch your eye. I know it can never be, I could never hope to come back from that. Our pictures splashed across the papers, Stephen causing waves even thought the divorce is already through. I turn to go, knowing that I will never have you again, knowing that you can never be with me.

_Do you remember the way it felt?_

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

_Remind me, Yeah remind me_

_All those things that you used to do_

_That made me fall in love with you_

_Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me_

My breath catches along with my movements as I catch your scent in my senses. I smile as you spin me around, even though we are in the middle of the street and my heart soars as you capture my lips with yours, in the middle of the street. I know then that you love me. I know that this last week has been as bad for you as it has for me and I can't help but laugh. I wrap my arms around your back and hold you close as our tongues get re-acquainted. I smile into your mouth knowing that tonight we will get lost in each other's souls until we can move no more.

_Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_All those mornings I was late for work_

_Remind me_

_Oh baby remind me _

We will both be late for work tomorrow. I intend to remind you exactly what you have missed this week and I can see from the glint in your eyes that you will be doing the exact same thing too.


End file.
